Together for the Holidays
by A and K
Summary: Just a new Christmas one-shot for Nelric and the Team! A little fluffy goodness!


**So...all these little Christmas one-shots have inspired me to procrastinate during my finals...and out came this lovely Nelric -Team fluffy fic! And oh-my-gosh...I hope all you Nelric fans saw the promo for this weeks episode! I can't wait!**

**The whole singing part is my Christmas tradition...and I couldn't leave it out. The lyrics were hard to incorporate...if you don't know the song, try and listen to it, it will help! I hope everyone enjoys _TOGETHER FOR THE HOLIDAYS! _**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all our faithful readers!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters...yet. I asked for Santa to put them in my stocking!

* * *

Christmas Eve...

"Is this ok Mommy?" Nell smiled.

"Sweetie...hot pink and yellow don't go together..."

"Oh." Nell smiled.

"Here you go." She pulled out her daughter's new Christmas dress. Autumn smiled.

"I can wear it?" Nell nodded.

"Of course you can sweetie, it's Christmas Eve." Autumn had been trying to wear that dress to her daycare every single day since they picked it out 2 weeks ago. She helped her daughter into the dress and then her white tights and dress shoes. She brushed her daughter's blonde hair back into little pigtails.

"Can I have the ribbons in my hair, Mommy? Please?" Nell smiled.

"I think I can do that." Nell took the green ribbon and tied it to one pigtail in a bow, and then put the red ribbon on her other pigtail. "Ready to go?"

"Yea!" They went downstairs and Eric smiled.

"Look at my 2 beautiful girls!" Autumn ran over to her dad and he scooped her up.

"Are they here yet Daddy?"

"Not yet sweetie. Soon though, I promise." He hugged her tight. "I love those pigtails."

"Mommy did them!"

"Did she now?" Autumn nodded. Eric smiled and set her down. The doorbell rang. Autumn ran over. "Look at the video screen first, hun!" He called out.

"It's Uncle Marty and Auntie Kensi!" Autumn said, jumping. Eric smiled as Autumn opened the door. Eric gave Nell a quick kiss, and they went over and hugged Kensi and Deeks.

"Hey there squirt!" Deeks scooped up Autumn as she squealed.

"Hi Uncle Marty!" They all hugged, and then Callen walked in, Hetty a few minutes. Sam arrived right after that, and then even Nate walked in, with Mike Renko and his girlfriend from another tech team, Amber.

Autumn was running around, saying hi to everyone. Finally, they all settled the tree. Eric stood and raised his glass of wine.

"Well, I'm glad everyone could make it tonight. And I'd like to make a toast. Nell and I...we're glad each of you are in our lives. This family is so important to us, and we're glad all of you are still here to celebrate with us." He smiled. "To family." Everyone clinked their glasses, and Autumn hugged her mom. Nell sipped her sparkling cider. Eric glanced around. "Now... guess what?" Everyone glanced at him. "Nell has something planned for us." Nell handed him Autumn and stood up.

"Everyone who walked in that door will be doing this, no grumpy pants!" She let a grin light up her face. "We are singing!" There was a moan, and Autumn laughed. "The Twelve Days of Christmas! It's not that hard! All you have to do is sing your day! It's random. Autumn is coming around with a bowl of numbers, pick one. There's eleven, so we'll all do the one that's left." Autumn ran around with the bowl.

Nell started the music.

"Number 12's left." She said, smirking. Callen glared at the paper.

He started singing.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree. _

Kensi started singing.

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two turtledoves_

Deeks had the third one.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me three French hen_

Autumn got the fourth.

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave me to me four calling birds_

Sam moaned. Of course, he got the high pitched one. He started singing.

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 5 golden rings..._

Nell had the sixth.

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 6 geese a layin-_

Mike had the seventh.

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me 7 swans a swimming_

Eric had the eighth.

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 8 maids a milking_

Hetty got the ninth.

_On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 9 ladies dancing_

Amber had the tenth.

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 10 lords a leaping_

Nate had the eleventh.

_On the eleven day of Christmas my true love gave to me 11 pipers piping_

By the time the 12th rolled around, everyone happily sang amongst the laughter.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me 12 drummers drumming. _

For the next two hours, they all sang happily, laughing at the lack of singing talent. Nell was nestled deep in Eric's arms, smiling.

* * *

Christmas Day...

"Mommy! Mommy, Mommy, wake up!" Nell blinked awake slowly.

"I'm up sweetie..."

"But...Mommy... you gots to get up faster! We gots to open presents! Santa came!" Nell sat up and saw her 3 year old daughter standing alongside the bed, pulling back the blankets. "Come on Mommy!"

"I'm coming sweetie." She got up. "Go get dressed." The girl ran from the room into her room. Nell glanced over, realizing her bed was empty. She sighed. She threw on a dark green skirt and a plain red and white Christmas shirt, glad it all still fit with her growing 4 month baby bump. She slipped on a pair of flats and then walked into her daughter's room. She was wearing her Christmas tee shirt and jeans. Nell looked at her and smiled.

"Have you seen your dad?"

"Not yet..." Nell smiled.

"Ok. Ready to go downstairs?"

"Yea!" Nell scooped up her daughter and they went downstairs. "Wait here pumpkin."

"Ok." Autumn sat on the steps and waited. Nell walked slowly down the hallway to the kitchen, when she spotted Eric putting dishes away. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who..." She reached up and planted a kiss at the nape of his base of his neck.

"Mhmm... I'm not sure. Oh, it's my beautiful wife..." He said, giving a chuckle and turning in her arms. He bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. Eric lightly rubbed her baby belly.

"Merry Christmas little baby..." He pecked her lips again. "Merry Christmas Nell-Bell." He whispered. Nell smiled.

"Merry Christmas Eric..." He wrapped his arms around Nell's shoulders and they walked to the steps.

"Where's my little elf?"

"Daddy!" Autumn ran into her dad's arms. He kissed her forehead.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas Daddy." He smiled at her. "Santa came right? I was a good girl!"

"Well, let's go see." He smiled and they all walked into the living room. Autumn squealed.

"He ate all the cookies and drank the milk! Santa was here! " She stared at the tree and beamed, trying not to jump up and down. Eric and Nell stood back, watching their princess starting to rip open her presents. Then she stopped and jogged over to them, carrying a wrapped box.

"For you..." She handed it to them. Eric and Nell smiled and opened the box. Nell smiled at her daughter, seeing Eric pull out a wooden picture frame decorated with pompoms and stars. Inside was a picture of the three of them smiling. Tears filled her eyes and she scooped Autumn up and hugged her tight.

"Thank you Autumn..." Eric set the picture down and hugged them both tight.

"Merry Christmas...baby sister..." Autumn whispered, looking down at her mom's belly. Eric kissed Autumn's forehead softly and then kissed Nell's cheek.

They were all together as they would always be for many more Christmases to come.

* * *

**There it is! Pretty please review...it will make my Christmas when I see all those lovely emails in my inbox... :) **

**Also, those of you who are awaiting the next chapter of Back to Work...it is coming! That has also been a source of procrastination and is currently in the long editing phase! Hopefully it will be up before the New Year! I have read all of the amazing reviews for that chapter alone and I can tell you guys liked it! I promise it will be up soon! **

**Until next time, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!  
**

-A and K :) :)


End file.
